


Cycle

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one of the Sins has an origin. A beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in April of 2006.

“No.” She closed her eyes, breath an indrawn sob as she crawled haphazardly forward, shaking fingers running over the ruined face, and she put her head against the ground, black hair too short to effectively hide her face. He could do nothing but watch her. He couldn’t really move, not yet.

He could see she was bleeding horribly, and he wanted to tell her to get better, to not bleed. He couldn’t speak, his twisted form was incomplete and would not permit such a thing. His little, ineffective twitches seemed to be enough for her though, to make her happy in a way. She was so sad, he didn’t want her to be sad, but he couldn’t help her. Her other hand moved, and she leaned to press a kiss against his forehead as tears streaked down her face. He could not understand why that gentle gesture made him afraid.

“I’m sorry. But I saved you. I saved you from their hell. You see? It’ll be alright brother. It’ll be alright.” The whispers were heard alone by the twisted being, heard and remembered for always. “I’ll be back, somehow. Then we’ll be together for always, just like I promised.” 

She coughed, curling up in a way where he could not reach her, one eye cast on her bleeding form as he watched her eyes close, voice falling near silent. “Always.”

He waited, he waited a very long time, but she said nothing more before the others came, taking him away to the rest of his life.

* * *

There was a loud crack of noise, and it jarred the sin out of his memory. Small eyes darted around quickly, lost between the then and now, as they so often were, though he relaxed when he saw the familiar figure of Lust near the window. His sister was here now. He must remember that they’d found her.

“Lust, what’s happening?” He hurried over, hearing more of the loud noises from outside, the bright blossoms of color lighting up the night sky.

“It’s the end of the war Gluttony.” She moved a gloved hand, running her fingers over the top of his head in a small affectionate gesture. “It’s almost time to leave.”

“Leave? Lust wouldn’t leave me would she?” A small note of panic entered the older sin’s voice. They’d only just found her, she couldn’t mean to go, could she?

Startled eyes broke off from their watch of the outside world, and the woman peered down at her companion. There was a beat of silence as they evaluated each other before she finally spoke. “No Gluttony, I’d never just leave you.” Looking clearly uncomfortable with the sentiment, she cast her eyes back outside. “Watch the end of the war Gluttony, it’s beautiful.”

He didn’t look outside though, instead contenting himself in watching the familiar features that Lust wore. He never tired of it. Not after waiting for such a long time for her to keep up her end of the promise.


End file.
